plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Theory of Zomb
Chapter 1 It was Christmas Eve, Dr Zomboss came back in the night from Zombz feeling drunk. Every good boy deserves to sleep on a bed, Not under it. I am Zombostein, A Zombie Bio-Chemist. I studied at Zomboss Academy. I graduated and I got an SS on all my subjects. My dream is to work with my father, Zomboss. It is that time of year again! Christmas Day. My mother, Elizabeth Georgina Zomboss and my Grandfather, Professor Zambanosis Zomboss joined us for a Roasted. Unluckily Zomboss had to do some studies, So I had to do Cook it. I was Cooking the Mushrooms (Dead Ones), Stirring the Gravy and roasting the Turkey. Bad news is that it all burned. My dad was angry. He said I was useless. At night I secretly packed my bags and I left. Next Morning Zomboss screamed like a girl. He shouted that I was Missing. He looked and Looked but he Eventually gave up. Eliza was crying. She realised it was my dad that made me ran away. My Dad sneaked away and got on his Blimp and drove as fast as he can before his wife Blasted him out of his mansion. Chapter 2 I travel to Zombtroplis and I realised that my Dad is also there as well finding a top inventor that can build stuff. I stayed with my Zombie Friend, Zomlemec (Elemec). He showed my loads of his Inventions. He is entering my Father’s Contest with the Zombot 1001. I looked around and I picked some few Ideas. I drew and I drew and I finely made it. The Zombnee-Drill-O-Matic. It is going to be used to drill Zemacronic Gems. At the day every zombie was excited. Zomboss putting on a wig, Professor Brainipie(BUL9) wearing his excessively big glasses and Immorpinktus(Pinkgirl) styling her dress. I was waiting in line for my invention to be shown. It was my turn to be on the stage. When I entered, my dad’s jaw literally dropped, The Professor’s Glasses cracked and Immorpinktus exploded into “Pinkness”. Zomboss questioned me saying why I was here. I said that I was entering the contest. Someone said “Stop, Right there!” All the Zombies turned around and BFZ-B(BF10) head dropped off. There was a Kernel Corn in the Distance, A Pops Corn? “My name is Old Cob Oreos (TULO) and I am here to claim those plans and If you don’t My Doom-Shroom will destroy this dump. I am running an Oil Company and I need that Machine to mine Zemacronic Gems so I can make Super powered Oreos. I will be from Rags to Riches.” Out in the distance there were Weeds, Cool Gatling Little Peas(TCLP) , And Old Cob Oreos son Somemobstar, a Mob Cob(Someone456). Elizabeth came out of the distance and was filled with Rage that Zomboss left. Somemobstar Grabbed here and made me give those plans. “Never shall I give you my plans!” I said “Oh Scientist, you shall never learn.” Old Cob Oreo said. “ATTACK!” All the plants and Zombies attacked each other. Captain Ernestable (ErnestoAM) used his Barrel Blast, Super Snap (Snapdragon717) Used his Turbo Twister, Somemobstar used his Husk Hop, Jack O Punkleton(Pumpkin Skelhead) burned some zombies and etc. I had to escape. The Ceiling got destroyed and there I saw something…. Chapter 3 I woke up. I saw my friend Zomelemec, My Dad and my Mom in a sleeping status. I stood up and I looked around this weird ship. I saw a zombie. I ran back and pretended that I was stunned. I opened one eye and I saw a beautiful Zombie. She looked at me and went to the back of the room. I opened them again and she slammed a pan at my head. I woke up and I saw here again, But in a different room. “I am Zomarica Aerzombies (Marcia Aeris), I am a top scientist. I saved you.” Whoever created Love is an open door is The best. Anyway there she was the Love of my Dead life (Not really). “I have learned about you and I am here to help you. Old Cob Oreo stole the drill plans and will destroy Zombopolis.” She said. “How?” I said. “If he drills for Zemacronic Gems, he may hit very dangerous Dark Matter.” “She’s Right.” Immorpinktus Appearing from the distance. “Zombopolis will be destroyed, I learned a way we can get those plans.” “We did it.” She said. The Top Zombies. Zombostien, Zomaricia, Immorpinktus and Professor Brainipie. Let’s do this… Chapter 4 “Start mining!” Old Man Oreo said. “I will be the most riches Corn in the world! Finally, Oreos will be the best tasting dang thing anyone ever tasted! Somemobstar!” “Yes Dad?” Somemobstar said. Oreo said “Defend the mines! I can let those Zombies destroy my work of art.” “Yes Sir!” He said. We arrived at the mines. We got into a fight but we came out alive, Until Gnappy Cold Snappy (ColdSnap) came. He smashed and smashed but he failed. We went through the vents. We fell and a Bunch of LeoGaurds and (Its Leo) Stopped us and captured us. I thought we lost. “Hahaha! I know that you dumb zombies will step in my trap.” Oreo said. “What are you trying to do?” Brainipie said. “I need that Machine to mine Zemacronic Gems so I can make Super powered Oreos, Oreos will be the best tasting dang thing anyone ever tasted! No one will stop me!” “We lost. Zombopolis is going to be destroy—Wait, where Immorpinktus?” “Right here!” she said. Pink used her Witch Broom and grabbed Somemobstar. He Husked Hop away as far as he can, unfortunately he epically failed and dropped in a gigantic hole. “That’s it.” Old Cob Oreo said. “You killed my son and I will kill you!” “I got someone that you will like to live.” In his cob he was grabbing Zomarica. “Let he go!” I said. “NO!” He said. He pushed here to the floor and she went stunned. I was exasperated. He Husked Hop to me but I dodged his attack. He Shuck Shotted me. I had to Energy Warp away and heal. “That’s it scientist! CHARGE!” He Husked again but an Unknown person threw a paperclip and made the whole machine wobble. Old man Oreo hitted it and he fell to the gigantic hole with the machine. “We did It!” I shouted. All was great when I realised Zomarica was stunned. I warped to her. I held her and I was crying my brainz out. A tear fell on her cheek. I was still crying until a hand touched me. “Zomarica, Your alive.” “I am. You are a good person.” Zomarica said. “This Zombie is my son and he showed great sportsmanship to his team of scientists. Well done!” Zomboss said. That’s the end of my story. Lesson is even if people say you are bad, you still are a great person however shape and size you are. The End.